New Year's Romance
by The Jagdpanther
Summary: It's New Year's Eve on the Island of Sodor and all the female engines hope to share the New Year's Traditions with the one's they love. Will they be able to? You won't know till you read and find out.


**Hi guys this is something that just happen to pop into my head and so I decided to write/type it. If any of you have read my other story Spencer's Big Mistake just to let you know this story has no relevance to it besides my OC Erna of course and those who haven't read it and might want to look at it just go to my profile. Please Read and Review.**

It was New Year's Eve on the island of Sodor all the engines were busy delivering passengers to the stations so they could get home to their families.

Emily was at Elsbridge Station picking up and dropping off passengers. When Erna arrived carrying trucks of firewood for the station. "Hello Erna how are you?" Emily asked kindly.

"I am as well as can be even though this weather brings back some not pleasant memories. How are you?" The Bavarian S 3/6 replied as some of her trucks were unloaded.

"I am fine. I always enjoy dropping off children it allows me to see their smiles." Emily smiled.

"That is what I used to enjoy about it." Erna sighed sadly, "So how are you and Thomas?"

Emily sighed sadly, "I haven't been able to spend much time with him I've been so busy and I've had to stay down at the Dock's lately to pick up passengers getting off the boats."

"Oh you poor thing." Erna replied. Then an idea hit her, "Oh! I've got just the thing!"

"What?" Emily asked looking over to her.

"Well tell me this Emily have you ever heard of the New Year's Kiss?" Erna asked.

Emily blushed at the K word a bit, "No I've never heard of it. What is it exactly?"

"Well it's a tradition that says that at the stroke of midnight on New Year's you can kiss someone on the lips especially someone close to your heart. It's said to be a memorable kiss that's different from any other you shall ever have." Erna explained with a slight blush.

"Wow. Erna how do you know about this?" Emily asked curious.

Unfortunately this was one question she shouldn't have asked. Emily watched as Erna began to cry softly and shake, "I know about it because when I was with them both of them they abused that tradition and forced me to kiss them. They turned what's supposed to be a wonderful moment into torture for me." She choked out.

"I'm so sorry Erna I-I didn't mean to bring back your memories just calm down take deep breaths." Emily frantically told her.

"Emily! Westerwald! Westerwald!" Erna yelled franticly.

Knowing what to do Emily quickly began singing the song to Erna and she eventually calmed down. "There there Erna you're ok." She told her once she had settled down.

"T-thank you Emily." Erna told her.

"No problem. Are you going to be alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I have to go deliver the rest of this firewood now, but please remember what I told you. Don't wait till next year because if you take it for granted then you'll regret it like me." Erna told her as she puffed out of the station.

Soon Emily had to leave as well and so she puffed out of the station as she made her way to the next one. When she reached Knapford she sighed wishing she could pay Erna back for everything she's done for her and Thomas. Then she saw a blue engine with red stripes over at Knapford yards and an idea hit her. She had her driver uncouple her from her coaches then raced to find the blue engine.

A few minutes later she returned to her coaches with a smile on her face now. Gordon soon puffed up and saw her smile, "Why are you so happy Emily?"

"Oh no reason." She smiled innocently.

"If you say so." He huffed.

Soon she had to leave, so she said goodbye. Later that day she ran into Rosie the little tank engine who was delivering decorations to some of the stations.

"Hello Rosie." Emily puffed.

"Ah hello Emily. How are you?" The pink engine asked.

"I'm fine especially after what Erna told me earlier." Emily told her.

"What did she tell you?" Rosie asked curiously.

"She told me about the New Year's Kiss." Emily told her.

"The New Year's what!?" Rosie yelled blushing.

"New Year's Kiss." Emily told her, "Apparently when the clock strikes midnight you get to kiss someone and it's suppose to the most amazing kiss you can have."

"Wow." Rosie said.

"So are you hoping to get a little green engine at midnight?" Emily asked waggling her eyebrows.

"W-why would you ask that?" Rosie asked blushing.

"Oh your saying that wasn't you that I saw next to Percy when Erna told us that story on Christmas?" Emily said smirking.

"Ok I like him." Rosie sighed blushing.

"There you go was that so hard?" Emily asked.

"I hate you Emily." Rosie grumbled still wearing a blush.

"I love you too." Emily chuckled.

"So then you're going to try it with Thomas?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah hopefully." Emily sighed.

"You going anywhere with him tonight?" She asked.

"I think we might go to Uflstead Castle for a better view of the fireworks." Emily said.

"Sounds romantic too bad you two will have your faces so close together you won't be able to see them." Rosie chucked as Emily blushed.

"Your one to talk." She shot back, "I can't wait to see you and Percy with your faces pressed together."

"Well knowing Percy you'll be the first to know." Rosie told her earning a giggle from Emily.

"Well I guess I'll hear about it in the morning then. I've got to go if I want to get all my jobs done." Emily said blowing her whistle.

"Bye Emily!" Rosie said blowing her whistle.

Later that day Emily was done with all of her work and she headed back to Tidmouth sheds. She was disappointed to see that Thomas wasn't there. He must still be working she sighed.

She waited for a hour to see if he would come, but only James and Henry showed up. What can I do to pass the time she thought to herself? Well tonight is a special night and when I have a special person to deliver the Fat Controller has me go to the Steamworks to get cleaned up. I know Thomas finds me beautiful, but what's the harm in looking my best for such a special occasion?

With her destination set she puffed out of Tidmouth Shed's and headed for the Steamworks. She soon reached her destination and was relieved to see it was empty of other engines. One because it meant Victor could help her and two because it meant no one was having trouble.

"Ah hello Emily. So good to see you." Victor told her in his Cuban accent.

"Hello Victor. I was wondering if you could help me with something." She replied.

"Of course what is the matter?" He asked.

"Well there's nothing wrong with me, but I was wondering if you could make me look my best for tonight?" She told him.

"Um is there any reason why?" He asked confused.

"Well tonight is New Year's and I wanted to give Thomas a New Year's Kiss. So I wanted to look my best for him." She told him blushing.

"Oh I see. Of course I will help you!" He told her. "Come in and we'll take care of you. Kevin!"

At the sound of his name the little crane rushed over and hitting Victor in the face with his little crane. "Oh sorry boss." He apologized.

Victor had an annoyed look on his face after getting hit in the face. He sighed before speaking again, "Kevin please go get the polish and towels."

"On it boss." Kevin said speeding off.

Victor shook his head, "Don't worry Emily we'll make you so pretty Thomas will fall in love with you all over again."

"Thanks Victor." Emily smiled following him.

Soon enough Kevin retuned with the polish and towels, and the workers started cleaning her. They polished her paint from her front buffers all the way to her tenders back ones. Then they polished her silver buffers as well making them sparkle. Then to her surprise one of the female workers got out some make-up and a ladder. She put a little eye shadow and eye liner on her and then put a little bit of silver lip gloss on her lips.

When they were done they got a mirror and showed her what she looked like. She gasped in shock at how beautiful she was now. I can't wait to show Thomas!

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed.

"You're welcome Emily. But don't leave yet." He told her.

"Why I have to go see Thomas?" She asked wanting to see Thomas as soon as possible.

"Well you don't want the snow to ruin your new look before you see Thomas do you?" He replied gesturing outside where the snow was coming down.

"Your right." She gasped. All of the work that they had done would be ruined by the snow outside.

"Don't worry Emily we have a tarp that you can use to preserve your look." Victor told her seeing her start to worry and Emily smiled as the workers went to get it.

* * *

Back at Tidmouth Sheds Thomas was getting worried. He had gotten back to the sheds a little while ago hoping to see Emily. But James and Henry told him she had left a few hours before hand. He didn't like being separated from Emily for long it was torture. He could take it during the day because they had to work, but when all their work was done it was their time and thy tried to use every moment of it.

"What's wrong Thomas?" Edward asked seeing Thomas's worried look.

Thomas sighed, "Emily still isn't back yet."

"Oh. Well I'm sure she'll be back soon Thomas. It's New Year's I'm sure she'd want to spend it with you." Edward told him.

"I know. I just get worried sometimes." Thomas told him.

"Well worry no more" Edward told him.

"What?" Thomas asked before Edward gestured forward. He saw a large tarp heading toward them.

"Hello Thomas." The tarp spoke.

"Emily?" He asked confused.

"Yep." She giggled.

"Why are you under that tarp?" He asked confused. Did something happen to her? Did she think she was ugly and was hiding und

"If you want to know close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you to." She told him.

Playing along Thomas chuckled and obliged her. He waited a few minutes and during those few minutes he heard the noise of the tarp being taken off of her.

"Ok Thomas you can open your eyes now." She told him.

Thomas opened his eyes slowly and what he saw left him speechless. There was Emily in front of him, but she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Her silver buffers were sparkling almost blindingly. Her pain was sparkling as well and it looked like there were little stars in it. Finally he saw that she was wearing some make-up not as much as Daisy did, but the right amount. She had some eye liner and eye shadow that make her eyes stand out more. Lastly she was wearing a little bit of silver lip gloss.

All of this was almost too much for the little blue tank engine as he felt his face become almost as hot as his boiler. "How do I look Tommy?" She asked him with a seductive smirk and fluttering her eyes at him making his face become almost as red as James's paintwork.

Thomas tried to tell her how beautiful she looked, but his brain was shorted out from taking all of Emily in that he struggled to make words.

"I think you're supposed to compliment her now Thomas." Edward chuckled beside him.

Edwards's words seemed to snap him out of his stupor a bit and he was finally able to speak, "Um Emily you know that Greek Goddess of Love you spoke about a while ago?" He said.

Confused, but thinking she knew where he was going with this she answered him, "You mean Aphrodite?"

"Yes that one the one of love and beauty. Well she has nothing on your beauty Emily you far surpass her." He told her.

Emily blushed she decided to give him a reward for that one. She puffed up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek leaving a little bit of lip gloss on it. "Thank you Tommy, so I'm a goddess now I thought I was your queen?"

"W-well you can still be a queen and a goddess. You could be like a mix of Aphrodite and Hera. You've got the looks and the smarts." He told her.

Oh he was making it harder and harder not to just push him into his shed lock the door and make out with him all night. But she had to will herself to wait till the right time. So instead she gave him another kiss, but on the opposite cheek. "Oh I've missed your compliments Tommy. Does that mean you're a mix of Zeus and the Nordic god Loki then? You have the bravery and the cheekiness." She purred.

"I-I guess so." He chuckled, "And I've missed being able to give those compliments to you."

Then Emily looked to see it was getting late, so she decided to move to phase two of her plan, "Um Thomas would you like to accompany me to Ulfstead Castle?" She asked.

"Of course Emily, but why?" He asked confused by why she would want to go there.

"Well since it's higher up we might be able to see the fireworks better." Emily told him.

Thomas nodded at her logic, "That sounds good let's go."

Emily smiled at her plan working. She backed up onto the turntable before it turned her around. "Follow me." She said with a seductive wink.

Thomas like the love sick puppy he could be around her followed. The rest of the engines watched as the couple left the sheds and made their way to the castle. All the while Erna was smirking at her success.

* * *

They had left the sheds at 8:00 they finally reached the castle at 9:00 after a few detours. They puffed into the castle and were by the sight of decorate station there. It seemed though that they weren't the only couple here for they saw Millie and Luke.

"Hello Millie! Hello Luke!" Emily greeted.

"Ah hello Emily and Thomas. What brings you here?" Millie replied in her French accent.

"We came here to get a better view of the fireworks." Thomas told them.

"Well this is a good spot to see them." Luke told them.

Millie however thought they had other motives, "Um Thomas can I speak to Emily for a second?"

"Um sure go ahead." He replied.

Emily followed Millie away from the boys so they couldn't hear them, "So what's the real reason you're hear Emily?"

"Ok you caught me we didn't come here just for the fireworks. I want to give Thomas a New Year's Kiss and I thought this place would be romantic." She told her.

"Oh that's so romantic! That's what I was going to do with Luke, but it looks like you really went all out for Thomas." She exclaimed.

"Yeah this will be our first New Year's Kiss so I wanted to make it really special." Emily told her blushing a bit.

"That's so sweet." She said before glancing back at the boys, "Well we better get back to them before they suspect anything."

"Right." Emily nodded as they made their way back to the boys, but not before going to the turn table so that they were facing their respective boyfriends.

Thomas and Luke asked what they were talking about, but Millie told them it was girl stuff and that they shouldn't worry. It was now 9:10 and they still had over 2 hours to go till midnight so they decided to pass the time by talking about their weeks. Luke had told them about his work up at the blue mountain and how Skarloey got covered in so much dust he turned gray. They all had a chuckle at that one. Millie spoke about a new dinosaur that was put in the dinosaur park it was small and had feathers like a bird, but very scary since there were three of them.

Thomas told them about how Gordon got stuck in the snow and had to be pulled out. He said the funny part was that when they got him out on the track next to them Erna sped past them with no trouble at all and she was pulling a long load. At seeing this Gordon groaned his trademark phrase "Oh the indignity". They all had a good laugh at that one as well.

Emily told them about her busy week, but also about how Percy had slid into a siding that had a snow bank in it. She said when they got him out he looked like Jack Frost. They chuckled at this since Percy had done this a few other times.

By the time they were all done with their stories it was 11:40. Only 20 more minutes Millie and Emily thought gleefully.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Docks Toby and Mavis sat in a siding watching the stars. Toby had come to take her to the docks so she could see the stars better and so she could see the ocean.

"Thank you for bringing me here Toby." Mavis said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Toby blushed a bit, "Of course Mavis I know how you love to watch the waves at night."

"Still thank you." She told him.

"Your welcome Mavis and remember I'd do anything to make you smile." He told her.

"You're such a charmer Toby." She said as she moved herself closer to him. Then she yawned, "How much time till midnight?"

Toby looked at the clock, "It's 11:45 so 15 minutes my love." He told her kissing her cheek.

* * *

At the other side of the island another pair were also waiting for the stroke of midnight. That pair was Rosie and Percy.

Rosie had asked him earlier that day if he would come to the shunting yards that night to spend New Year's with her. Percy of course had obliged almost too excitedly.

Now they sat in a siding waiting for that magical stroke of midnight. They had talked about their weeks and Rosie had chuckled at Percy becoming Jack Frost again to which he blushed.

Rosie looked at the clock in the shunting yards that read 11:50. Only ten minutes she thought almost unable to contain herself. She looked over to Percy who was staring up at the night sky totally oblivious to what would happen in 10 short minutes. Oh I can't wait she thought gleefully.

* * *

Back at Tidmouth sheds Edward was waiting for midnight as well. He remembered how Emily had come to him earlier and told him what Erna had told her. He was shocked by what he had heard. He couldn't believe they had done that to her. He wished he could go back in time save her from all of that pain. Unfortunately he couldn't, but he could try to replace those horrible memories with bright new ones.

He was snapped from his thoughts by two whistles coming towards them. He looked up to see it was Molly and Caitlin. Now what could they be doing here? He wondered.

"Hello!" Caitlin enthusiastically greeted.

"Hi Caitlin." Edward greeted, "Hello Molly."

"Hello Edward." Molly replied.

"So what brings you two here?" James asked.

"Well Percy and Rosie are in the shunting yards, so I thought I'd come here to spend New Year's with you guys." Molly told them.

"What about you Caitlin?" Edward asked the pink streamline engine.

"Well Connor is on the mainland and the Vicarstown bridge is blocked with snow till the morning, so I thought I'd come spend New Year's with my friends." She explained.

"Well you're both welcome here." Erna told them. Edward thought he saw a smirk appear on her face, but he wasn't sure.

"Thank you." They both said.

Edward looked up at the clock to see it was 11:58. Two minutes he thought.

* * *

Back up at Ulfstead Castle Millie and Emily shared the same thoughts. Then suddenly it turned to 11:59.

"Thomas let's countdown to New Year's" She told him. He agreed and Millie and Luke joined in as well.

"60,59,58,57,56,55,54,53,52,51,50,49,48,47,46,45,44,43,42,41,39,38,37,37,36,35,34,33,32,31,30!" Only 30 more seconds Emily and Millie thought. "29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10! Just 10 more seconds they thought. " **10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,** **1!** "

"Happy New Ye-" Thomas cheered before he was cut off by soft lips capturing his. He opened his eyes to see it was Emily. Then he felt her tongue touch his lips asking for entrance and he obliged. The moment he parted his lips Emily's tongue rushed in and began to wrestle with his and they both began to moan in pleasure. He then got a lovely taste in his mouth it wasn't Emily's normal taste, but her lip gloss. Wanting to deepen the kiss even more Emily puffed his pistons and pushed him all the way back to the buffers. He felt his eyes roll back in his head from pure pleasure.

Next to them Millie and Luke were doing the same thing they hadn't kissed in a long time and Millie was making sure he never forgot why he loved it.

* * *

Down at the docks with Mavis and Toby things were much the same. The second it changed to midnight Mavis had captured Toby's lips with her own and she didn't show any sign of releasing them for a long while. Not that Toby was complaining that is he was enjoying every moment of it. Then he felt her tongue plead to meet his and he opened. He felt her tongue dance with his for a while, then he decided to take his turn and pushed hers back into her mouth. She wined, but was silenced when his tongue followed hers to continue their dance and they both began to moan in pleasure.

* * *

At the shunting yards Percy was finally kissing Rosie back. When the clock struck midnight she had immediately kissed him and he was in complete shock. After getting no response from him she backed off sadly. Knowing he only had a few moments to act he swallowed his fear and kissed her back. She was shocked for a moment, but then joined in. They both agreed this was the greatest thing to ever happen to them.

* * *

At Tidmouth Shed's things were much the same. After the strike of midnight Molly, Edward and Caitlin had made their move while the others were cheering Happy New Year.

Gordon was caught off guard when his lips were captured by another's. He looked into shock to see Caitlin in front of him. He blushed furiously, but instead of pulling away he began to kiss back to. Caitlin was in heaven now she had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Gordon. Most of the other engines would think she would go for Connor, but she liked him to much like a brother and Henry was too cautious for her and Hiro to old. So that left Gordon and she was happy with that.

James was caught off guard by his lips being captured as well. He opened his eyes in shock to see it was Molly who was kissing him. His face soon became as red as his paintwork. He was nervous at first, but gradually he began to kiss back to Molly's joy. She was enjoying this and was so glad that she had come here. However when James tried to deepen the kiss she bit his tongue to stop him. She looked at his eyes and told him just to enjoy it since it was their first. James not wanting to screw this up agreed and they went back to kissing.

Erna was surprised to have her lips captured as well. She shot her eyes open with fear in them thinking she was a back in the Soviet Union. But to her relief she found Edward was the one kissing her. Edward opened his eyes to see tears running down her face. He worried he had done something wrong and began to pull away, but as he started Erna reconnected their lips and held him close. She was happy that she could have at least one Happy New Year. She had set up everyone else's kisses, but she had never thought she'd get her own.

The next morning all the couples would wake up to see their lover right in front of them. They would be informed by the fat controller that there was no work for that day to their delight. The couples would then spend the rest of the day in each other's embrace. They all had not a care in the world and all of them agreed that this was the best New Year's Ever!

 **Well took me longer than expected, but here it is. Please leave a review and tell me how I did if you can a. Also a shout out for Aaroncottrell97 who inspired me to do this story with his three Christmas stories which made me want to do one. If you can please go check out his stories they are really good and probably better than mine.**

 **And I would also recommend listening to Westerwald it will help you understand why Erna wanted Emily to sing it. Here's a link.**

 **results?search_query=westerwald**


End file.
